


A Day at the Beach

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, they shouldn't have let james watch jaws, this takes place right in the middle of the first war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: James doesn't want to go to the beach. Unfortunately for him, everyone else does, and they don't give him much of a choice in the matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jily + 'James please go swimming with me I love the water you gotta'.

“No,” James said, staring at his girlfriend.

“Why not?” Lily asked. “It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t swim,” James answered, trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes the redhead was giving him.

“C’mon James, please?” Lily begged, pouting slightly. She knew that he would eventually give in if she begged enough.

“Yeah, James, please?” Sirius mimicked Lily from his seat on the couch.

“You,” James said, whirling around to point at his best friend. “Are not helping at all.”

“She’s right, though. It’ll be loads of fun.” Sirius grinned. “And you’ll get to see Lily in a swimsuit.”

“You just want to see Remus shirtless,” James accused.

“Your point?” Sirius asked, leaning back into the couch cushions.

“What about Remus shirtless?” The werewolf in question asked, walking out of his and Sirius’s shared bedroom.

“I want to take a trip to the beach but James refuses to go,” Lily answered, crossing her arms over her chest. “Even though it’ll be loads of fun, _and_ he’ll get to see me in a swimsuit. I just got a new one, too.”

Remus thought for a minute before replying. “I think we should do it. Lily’s right, it’ll be fun, and we need to let loose once in a while.”

James sighed and looked at Lily. “I don’t have a choice in this, do I?” Lily’s smirk was answer enough.

* * *

 

“Wow, Lily! That swimsuit looks great on you!” Lily’s best friend said when they got to the beach.

“Thanks Mary,” Lily smiled at the other Gryffindor, the only other girl in their group of friends. “Have you and Peter been waiting here long?”

Mary shook her head. “Only about ten minutes. It gave us plenty of time to find a great spot to put our stuff.”

“There are too many people here,” James grumbled as he, Remus, and Sirius walked up to Lily and Mary, arms laden with beach bags.

“It’s the middle of summer, what did you expect?” Lily said without sympathy. “Now, where do we need to put our stuff?”

“Oh, right over there,” Mary answered, leading the group to the spot she and her boyfriend had chosen. “Peter, they’re here.”

“Hey, you guys need help setting anything up?” Peter asked as they approached.

“Nah, I think we’ve got it,” Sirius said, dropping the bags he was holding. “Lily, did you really have to pack so much stuff?”

“I didn’t pack all of that, Remus did,” Lily replied, looking over her shoulder at the bags he had set down. “Now, while you guys get everything set up, Mary and I are going into the water.”

“Watch out for sharks,” Peter warned, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“Sharks?” James squeaked. “There are sharks?”

“Yes, James, there are sharks,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. “We’re at the beach. Did you expect there to not be any sharks in the ocean?”

“Well, of course there are sharks in the ocean,” James huffed. “I just didn’t think there would be any at this beach.”

“Wait, James, are you scared?” Lily asked.

“No,” The stag animagus denied. “Of course not.”

“You are scared!” Lily laughed. “That’s why you didn’t want to come.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have let him watch _Jaws_ ,” Remus sighed as his friend spluttered.

“I am not scared! I’m just wary,” James sniffed. “You never know what may be in the water. I heard that in some places there’s flesh eating bacteria.”

“James, you don’t even know what bacteria are,” Lily said, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t have to know what they are,” James said indignantly. “Flesh eating anything is bad.”

“I guess if you don’t want to come into the water then I can’t make you,” Lily sighed. “But I really wanted to swim with you. Mary, let’s go.” The brunette nodded before following Lily to the water.

Fifteen minutes later, James was the only member of their group left on the beach, the rest having abandoned him for the water as soon as all of their towels were laid out. He sighed as he watched his friends play in the waves. He could hear Lily and Mary squeal as Sirius splashed at them.

“I’m not scared,” he whispered to himself. “I’m a Gryffindor; Gryffindor’s aren’t scared of anything.” He took a dep breath before rising and running out to meet his friends.

“Finally decided to join us?” Peter asked before getting splashed by Mary.

“I couldn’t let you guys have fun without me. Besides,” James smiled over at Lily. “She wanted to swim with me.”


End file.
